omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Vivec
Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A | 1-A Verse: The Elder Scrolls Name: Vivec, Vehk, Vehk and Vehk, Ansu-Gurleht Gender: Male Age: About 4,000 Years Old Classification: The warrior-poet, a member of the Tribunal, the God-King of Morrowind, the God of man, "Saint", moth Mournhold wife of Molag Bal, Demon-King, the Lord of Morrowind Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Dream Manipulation, Reality Warping, Void Manipulation, Acausality, Empathic Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Telepathy, Immortality (Type 4 & 7), Soul Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Life & Death Manipulation, ETC. Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ (created Conditional House, which is a multi-layered creation, Vivec is 4 Number most powerful" being In Nirn and even Fight on pair with Number 2 and even with Number 1) | Metaverse Level (Ascension to CHIM grants one existence beyond all boundaries, all laws and all corruptions within creation itself with said creation containing an Infinite Number of Higher Dimensions. CHIM users exist within a "Non-Spatial" Realm) Speed: Immeasurable | Omnipresent (CHIM users are one with all of creation and represent a totality of oneness) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable | Irrelevant Striking Ability: Multiversal+ | Metaversal Durability: Multiverse Level+ | Metaverse Level Stamina: Limitless Range: Multiversal+ | Metaversal Intelligence: Supergenius (learned to think like Et'Ada has two personalities: one God, one Mortal) | Nigh-Omniscient *'Combat skills:' Ideal wields a sword and with a spear, master of CHIM Weaknesses: None notable Versions: Pre-Ascension |'CHIM Ascended' Other Attributes List of Equipment: *'Muatra:' Vivek spear, he often uses Muatra in the fight against serious opponents and for the accomplishment of the divine acts. Usually, the spear is used for its intended purpose but can act as a satellite-poet god, building material, and the prison guards. Using Muatra was stopped moon Baar Dau, based Narcisse and won the confrontation in Hogithum Hall. Anyone who has hit Vivec was devastated and turned into bone dust. Bone Way henceforth read only the stars and the heavens have never known a child. *'Tools Kagrenac:' Generalizing title for three Dwemer artifacts Origin: Keening, Splitter and Wraithguard. These items were created by Dwarven priest-magician, chief architect of the tone - Kagrenac. Purpose Tools - draw energy from the Heart Lorkhan. *'Armor philosopher:' Mystics began with the fact that one of the wise men put on armor, and it was treated with two numerata one harmonious high, the second can reach the armpits first. They were running around the shell and through each other, applying holy resin of melted skeletons of now useless numbers between twelve and thirteen. The mystical veil quickly stuck gold straws so that the sage could breathe. After cooling down to the resin was made ceremonial engraving, list of dead names and equations whose solution can only be found in the mouth inside of the Chimera, the course went ornaments, painted a bright, terrible fingernail of Vivec. With the tip of the nail dripping burning liquid, filling the grooves ceremonial engravings. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magic: Clean energy that can be converted into different forms for different purposes. Magic comes from Aetherius (the world of the gods), and Mundus (the human world) it falls through the gaps in Oblivion: The stars and the sun. *'School of Witchcraft:' This school is connected with Oblivion, it allows for a variety of magical interaction connected with the measurements of the Daedra. Nature of Witchcraft is different from all other known to us. The essence of it - subordination. With Witchcraft can summon the Daedric or undead, subordinate animals, people or sizes. Unlike classical magic, which does not subordinate his will flow magic and throws consciousness beyond the bounds of reality, and then suppresses consciousness goals and holds a magical connection, using himself as its source. Then, by pulling the connection, trying to snatch the goal of Oblivion. **'Telepathy:' In the most general terms, the calling process is to create a connection between the mind and the mind magician called creatures. This connection is very weak, and needs only to lure the creature to keep it and then send back - but the master of magic can greatly enhance it. **'Summon:' With the help of Magic can summon Daedra and undead. **'Transliminalnoe movement:' Acceleration of objects or beings without the aid of permanent giperagonalnyh mediums only transpontinovaya tsirkumpenetratsiya Lyman may allow the movement for more than an infinitesimal interval of time. School Changes: Changes to the school are spells that create a variety of boards, open locks, increase the loading of the enemy and its own carrying capacity; water breathing and walking on water - is also a Change. *'School of Mysticism:' The first school of magic mastered measures. The school of mysticism in nature teaches the practitioner to step back from the logic in order to gain some kind of temporary insanity. Actions spells included in the School of Mysticism, differ quite dramatically, such as: **'Soulcatcher:' Creating a certain vessel, retaining the spirit of the victim after her death. **'Telekinesis:' Control subjects at a distance. But in general, their action is reduced in fact to himself - that is, to the result. **'Transfer:' The bottom line is that the mystic will transmit itself through the flow of forces, realizing the desire to stay in a different place. In the simplest case, the magician moves his physical body in the energy field, and from then on he chooses the path. **'Search:' Fairly widespread series of techniques Mysticism. Most have stopped on the fact that we were able to feel the key 20 meters away from you, or nix-hound around the corner. The true masters of this fine science is almost gone in Tamriel. A majority of those who stayed - and Dunmeri Altmeri ancient sorcerers are not willing to share their knowledge. To have survived only a cursory mention of the old mystics, to know the subject of the appointment only touching it. Heart of Lorkhan: Heart Lorkhan deity. The first stone of the Red Tower, also known as the Red Mountain. *'Immortality:' While the mechanics associated with the heart, it will not die. But if you kill him, he will be reborn in the halls of the Heart. Communication must be constantly updated. *'False divinity:'engineer draws a particle of the divine power of God and Space becomes a part of his forces. The ability to limit the ability of the body mechanics. From the Tribunal's biggest strength can scoop Almalexia, and least of all Sota Forces. The strength in mechanics gradually exhausted. *'Manipulating reality:' Embodied in the reality of their imagination so that, God Vehk existed before the Battle of Red Mountain, and was not a night butterfly in Mournhold. This led to the breakthrough of the Dragon, and now it is impossible to say exactly what happened at the Red Mountain in the day. Both versions of reality superimposed on each other. *'CHIM:' King. The realization that reality is a lie and sleep, and the ability to change the dream. We should be afraid of a zero-sum. It may lead to the awakening divinity, and all sleep over. As the process of delicious apotheosis when being bent inward and outward in the "form, which is always new." Those who are unable to reach this state, called "denote", experiencing an indescribable feeling of divinity and become free from the world egg restrictions. In simple terms, the state of CHIM provides relief from all the known laws of the divine worlds. This return '' to the first panel, Anu-pad '' ', where stasis and change to create opportunities. ( It is the realization that the whole world, the whole of life - in fact, do not exist. They exist only as a dream forces, which, for lack of a better word, is called God. All things, including you yourself, in God there is only a dream, and you - a piece of his mind for a split second is able to gain self-awareness. Most are not capable of long-term possession of self-consciousness. Their minds cannot bear two contradicting the truth: "I exist" and "I do not exist", resulting in a final denial of personality known as "zero-sum". 1 + (-1) = 0. "Pronulsummirovatsya" means literally vaporize. To achieve CHIM, you need to take the next step - to realize the two truths simultaneously. Fold one and minus one, and get anything other than zero.) *'C0das:' These are endless changes Vivec's own history, which tend to focus around a particular pattern of events, but nevertheless contain versions that he did not. You can think of this as a simple number. Most integers are not important (most c0das are not very different from the general pattern), but, within an infinite set of integers, an infinite set of beginnings (within the infinite set of c0das, their infinite sum really differs from the general pattern). *'Endless possibilities:' Between the ubiquitous laws of Divinity, with endless variations and the overall structure c0das Aurbis and subgradients within most c0das, there are dreams. Having learned CHIM, Vivec found them and got endless possibilities. Amarants: Vivec is able to reach the stage when he can step through the CHIM, reaching the next stage of development, he will become an Amaranth. Each Amaranth does not depend on anything other than itself and rules Divinity. Amaranth defines everything within itself, except the rules of Divinity. This is how you can learn about the Divinity and form a new Amaranth within the rules and concepts of the other. The entire local cosmology stored in Amaranth can vary from one Amaranth to another. The amaranth-ancestor creates an endless chain of other Amaranth, but Amaranth's internal structure may or may not provide itself to the actual achievement of CHIM/ Amaranth. Thus it may be impossible within the limits of some Dreams, to understand that they are Dreams. They will be dead-end Amaranth, which cannot produce other Amaranth. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Games Category:Elves Category:Gods Category:Demi-Gods Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Time Benders Category:Psychics Category:Swordsmen Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Probability Benders Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Space Benders Category:Acausal Beings Category:Conceptual Control Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Void Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1